


And They Were Roommates

by nootnootgoesthesnoot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "and they were roommates" oh my god they were roommates, Angst, College AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, because I said so, bro idk what i'm doing lmao, james madison friend of the year, lafayette is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootgoesthesnoot/pseuds/nootnootgoesthesnoot
Summary: Alexander stared at the piece of paper he held in his hands. This can’t be happening, he thought. He must be hallucinating, or maybe he’s finally cracked. Anything would be better than what he saw in front of him. And yet, no matter how much he willed, the paper that listed who his roommate would be this year stayed the same:Thomas Jefferson.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for clicking on this fic, I hope you enjoy it! If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment! :D

Alexander stared at the piece of paper he held in his hands. This can’t be happening, he thought. He must be hallucinating, or maybe he’s finally cracked. Anything would be better than what he saw in front of him. And yet, no matter how much he willed, the paper that listed who his roommate would be this year stayed the same:

Thomas Jefferson.

Groaning, he set the paper down and rested his head on the desk. After receiving this year’s informational folder, he had evacuated to the library in hopes of reducing his anxiety. The library was his safe space; he knew nothing bad could happen there. How wrong he had been. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to his best friend, John.

**Non-stop:** who’d you get?

**Turtle Man:** burr. i guess he's alright. wbu?

**Non-stop:** ugh, jefferson

**Turtle Man:** 0_0

**Turtle Man:** and how are you doing with that info?

**Non-stop:** fine, i guess. not looking forward to the year tho

A brief pause. Then,

**Turtle Man:** laf and herc are coming over to my dorm, wanna come?

**Non-stop:** sure.

Picking up his bag, Alexander quickly headed towards John’s dorm. That is, until he realized he had no clue where he was going. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and shot a text to John once more.

**Non-stop:** you didnt give me your dorm number, dumbass

**Turtle Man:** well you didnt ask for it :]

**Turtle Man:** 1777

At least their dorms were in the same general area, Alexander thought, walking through the hallways until he located John’s room. He knocked on the door twice, waiting for it to open. It did so loudly, with a bumbling Frenchperson on the other side.

“Ah, mon ami, welcome! Come in!” Lafayette greeted their friend.

“Hey, Laf,” Alexander said, stepping into the dorm. Glancing around, he saw that John was on his bed sitting cross-legged, and Hercules was laying on the floor next to the other bed. Lafayette bounded across the room, leaping onto John’s roommate’s mattress.

Alexander laughed, settling himself next to John. “Somebody’s got some energy.”

“It’s the beginning of a new year!” Lafayette squealed. “And I’ve got Herc as my roommate again! It’s going to be perfect”

“Oh, that reminds me, Alex,” Hercules said, turning towards him. “Who’s the lucky guy you’re gonna be spending the year with?”

Alexander pursed his lips in disgust. “Jefferson.”

A collective grumble swept around the room, affecting everyone except Lafayette.

“Thomas is not that bad,” they tried to convince them. “The year he spent in France with me was wonderful. He is a nice person, if you attempt to know him.”

“Oh, please, Laf,” Alexander said. “Jefferson may have taken a liking to you, but every interaction I’ve had with him has been incredibly unpleasant.”

“Yeah, no offence Laf, but he’s not exactly the nicest person on campus,” John chimed in.

Lafayette sighed. “Just give him a chance, mon chere. He really is not as bad as you think.”

“Alright,” Alexander said in false defeat. “I’ll try not to murder him on the first day.”

Hercules and John sniggered while Lafayette shook their head, smiling. “I suppose that is as good as it’s going to get.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing games, simply enjoying each other’s company. Alexander tried to push the thought of having to spend the whole year with Thomas Jefferson out of his head. He sighed, rubbing his temples at the thought of all the arguments that were bound to happen.

This was going to be a tough year.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“James, you’re never going to believe who I got paired with.”  
Thomas walked hurriedly through the halls, talking into his phone as he did so. He had just received news of who his roommate would be, and _oh boy_ , this was going to be a tough year if he didn’t do something about it.

“Thomas, I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” James replied, sounding exasperated. 

“I have to call the school or something! There’s no way I’m going to let Hamilton be roommates with me!” Thomas arrived at James’s dorm as he said this. “Hold on, I’m outside.”

Hanging up, he knocked on the door briskly. It opened to reveal James Madison, who already looked tired of Thomas’s rant. Nevertheless, he motioned for his best friend to come in.

Stepping in, Thomas continued talking. “I mean, how am I going to live with him? Are we even going to talk to each other outside of arguments?” He was now pacing James’s small room, envious of the other man. James had gotten lucky enough to get assigned one of the only single-person rooms. Therefore, he had no roommate. 

Thomas sighed. “You got lucky.”

James hummed in agreement. He motioned towards the bed that was pressed against the wall, telling him to sit. Thomas plopped down tiredly, putting his face in his hands. “What am I going to do?”

James sat down next to him. “What about to try to talk to him? You’ve been feeling this way for quite a while, it’s about time you did something about it.”

Thomas snorted. “Yeah, right, just go up to him and be like ‘Hey, Hamilton, I know that we’re practically at each other’s throats and arguing 24/7, but I still have a major crush on you. Anyway, wanna get some coffee?’” He sighed. “That’ll never happen.”

James hated seeing his friend this distraught. Thomas had had a crush on Alexander for several years now, practically since the two of them first met. Unfortunately for both of them, Thomas was exceptionally bad at portraying his emotions, and instead of asking Hamilton out on a date like a stable person, the two were frequently found having verbal fights. Which were better than physical fights, but still. James was worried about Thomas; it wasn’t good for him to hold in his emotions like he has been.

“I’m sorry, Thomas. Maybe one day it’ll work out,” James said.

Thomas smiled sadly. “Maybe.”

After a few minutes of sitting there, James got up and pulled something out of his bag. “Until then,” he said, holding up a small red box, “why don’t we play some Uno?”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alexander checked his watch, realizing how late it was. He had still yet to unpack. Sighing, he moved off the bed, bid his friends goodbye, and headed to his dorm. He hoped that Jefferson wouldn’t be there yet; he wasn’t sure if he could have an argument this late in the day.

He opened the door, glancing around. He had briefly put some of his bags on his bed before hiding in the library, but he hadn’t taken the time to truly familiarize himself with his dorm. Looking at it now, he could see that it was relatively small. There were two beds (Thank God, Alexander thought), a small bathroom on the left, and a corner area for a refrigerator and microwave. There was also a man who looked particularly uncomfortable standing in the middle of everything.

“Hello, Hamilton,” Jefferson said, shifting awkwardly.

“Jefferson,” Alexander greeted coldly. He glanced to his side, seeing that Jefferson had already claimed the bed on the right. Walking over to the left bed, he started to unpack all of his bags. He could hear Jefferson do the same. The awkward silence lasted around 15 minutes as the two continued to unpack.

Alexander was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone, when Jefferson said, “Alright, I’m gonna head out. Uh, do you need anything?”

Alex looked up. Jefferson was standing in front of the door, not meeting eye contact with him.

“No, I don’t,” Alexander said through gritted teeth. “If I did, I could get it myself.”

Thomas looked slightly taken aback at Alexander’s coldness. “Okay, suit yourself.” He shrugged, walking out of the dorm and closing the door behind him.

Alexander collapsed onto his bed, already tired. Every conversation he had with Jefferson left him drained; he can’t imagine having to spend an entire year with him as his roommate. And yet, the gods of bad luck seemed to always favor the poor orphan boy. 

He glanced at the clock. It was already half past ten. He sighed, then got up and threw on some sweatpants and a jacket. He decided not to shower; he could do that in the morning. He normally wouldn’t go to bed this early, but part of him wasn’t prepared to face Jefferson again. As he started to doze off, he barely noticed the door opening quietly.

The last thing he was conscious of was somebody tucking his blanket in tighter around him, leaving Alex with a warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you feel like it, you can leave a kudos or a comment. They really make my day :) Next chapter should be out soon-ish!
> 
> Also, little easter egg, John's dorm number is apparently the year that he and Alexander met each other. So, yeah.


End file.
